Jamie ranch
by Inkheartpony
Summary: Evreything was going his way. he was the number one rancher, and he was the harvest master. When a young rnacher named rose showed up, Jmaie becomes confsued. who dose she think she is? and why dose hearing her voice bother him so much.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this

Jamie ranch chapter one: and then she came

the small town was slowly starting to wake. This early in the morning only one man was up, his light purple hair blew past his face as he bent over the small stem of a sprout. His eyes shifted when he heard laughter, the blue orbs peering over the shadow his hat cast, locked onto the shadow of the mayor and another shadow he didn't recognized. It caught his attention only for a moment, before he turned to the black barking dog at the gate. It ran up to him and he bent down with a smirk letting the dog put its tan paws on his knees. It pulled at his poncho, made of wool and of many streaks of colors, and as he lifted from beneath one could see his black pants and the boots that matched his hat. He turned to his cattle witch where grazing beyond the fence and as he watched he felt a sudden chill up his back. He lifted his head to glare up at the top of the mountain, or more to the left, he frowned as he saw three tiny figures leading a taller one into the harvest goddess spring.

"What do they think they are doing?"

"So we need your help, the harvest goddess has turned to stone, and we could really use your help"

The brown haired girl smiled widely nodding her head, her pig tails bobbing up and down as she did. Her brown eyes looked eager to help and the three small elves looked at her with hopeful faces.

"Ill be the one to set her free!!"

The girl turned and gasped stunned by the man before her, for he was glaring at her hard. She shrank back putting a gloved hand over her pink vested chest her white shirt underneath matching that of her gloves. She wore blue shorts and brown boots and a red scarf around her neck. He studied her for a moment then turned to the elves"Who do you think you are..Ill bring her back, and I don't need help, she will get in the way" The yellow elf moved forward"But Jamie if you two work together-' He turned"No way"He looked down at the girl who looked up at him with a worried look. He walked past her"Stay out of my way girl"

The girl turned to the elves but they smiled"Don't worry...im sure Jamie will come around..Will you still help us?"

With a smile she nodded and the three cheered as she turned to walk out.

Jamie huffed jumping over the fence of his farm to stand in the pasture with his cows. He looked over his animals with pride. But his thoughts quickly turned to the girl. Who did she think she was? He glared at his feet and then he was tapped on the shoulder, he turned to see the brown haired girl holding up a herb. Jamie took it and frowned"Hmpf" She turned and ran away without another word"The hell was that?"He muttered tucking it away. "I think she likes you"He turned to look at the cave next to his home, standing in front of it was Kurt, a local carpenter. Jamie frowned and walked over"Humph... what are you saying spiky?" The brown haired man with his hair spiked up and a camouflage bandana holding it up. He turned his brown eyes on him with a smirk"Looks like it, walking all that way just to give you something she could sell instead?"He said crossing his arms witch where covered in camouflage glove like sleeves. He wore matching camouflage pants and a black shirt underneath and a camouflage vest over that. He walked over and leaned of the fence"Her name is Rose. You should be nice, she has a ranch by the beach. I've been watching her she works rather hard." Jamie turned"Who said I wanted to chit chat with you im rather busy." Kurt smirked"You're an ass hole you know that?"He walked into the cave leaving Jamie to fume.

Jamie sighed and turned back to his cow who was moving abought in an odd manner. Jamie went to work.

Jamie stood on the beach side. This was his thinking spot, the calming sea was the only sight that relaxed him. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply relaxing. He heard the sand shift behind him. With a swift movement he grabbed a hand that was reaching for him. He tilted his head back"Blue?"

The blonde haired cowboy nodded"I thought you where sick or something...you looked ready to fall...all you alright? He asked green eyes peering out from underneath his cap. Jamie dropped his arm"Im fine. Mind your own damn business" the cowboy shifted in his boots sticking his hands into his blue jeans"Listen...im heading over to meet the new farmer. "From his red shirt pocket he pulled out a small gift"My folks want me to give this to him." Jamie raised a brow"It's a her..The new farmer is a girl" Blue blinked "Hm? Nobody told me that"He sighed"Its just some money to help her on the way... could you give it to her in my place? Im no good with girls."He had a straight face but Jamie chuckled anyway"Sure chicken ill give it to her"

Jamie stared down at the brown dog growling at him"Move"he demanded but the dog only began to bark. He could not reach the door because of this dumb mutt. The door opened and the brown eyed girl came out with an egg in hand. Jamie glared witch caused her to move back. Jamie held out the gift"Its from blue and his folks...take it or ill just keep it"

The girl looked at the gift the slowly took it, then before he could say a thing she shoved the egg in his hands"Humph! What is this for?"

"Thank you"

Jamie looked up in disbelief. The girl had spoken to him for the fist time, and her voice, it was like bells. He backed away"Eh! Why the hell you thanking me for? It wasn't from me it was from that jerk off blue go thank him"

She stared at her feet"I...will.."She then picked up her dog and put him in side"Be good shigure"

Jamie could not take the sound of her voice much longer. He turned and walked off before she could stop him."What is wrong with me"He muttered as he shoved past kurt walking into his shop. Kurt looked at Jamie then at Rose. He grinned"This will be..an interesting town now"

Jamie sighed sitting under the shade of a mountain"Geez...this town drives me crazy."He muttered. He was in joying his peace until the mayor came along. The fat old man lifted his red top hat"Good evening Jamie...and how are you and your animals doing." Jamie turned his head away"What do you want now?" the mayor smiled"As friendly as always Jamie...The thanks giving festival well be coming up soon. I am going around reminding everyone to remember their neighbors on that day."

Jamie scoffed and turned his head"Ill give thanks where it is due old man." the mayor smiled "Haha thank you Jamie...hu?" Jamie looked up and saw rocks falling at him, he jumped out of the way"what the-" he looked up at the cliff to see the brown haired girl hanging upside down by her foot witch was twisted in a branch that was growing on the side of the mountain"The hell! Now how the hell did she end up like that"Jamie muttered. His question was answered when he saw his own black dog hovering above her."oh..."

Jamie turned to the mayor"Quick go fetch the doctor and some help"With that he jumped over the fence and started up the mountain trail. The mayor took off quickly huffing"Oh my oh my! Oh dear..."

Jamie stood over his whimpering dog"Damn...why did you do that for?"He looked over the cliff at the unconscious girl. He face gave away her pain he glanced at her leg twisted awkwardly"Owch...that will be a bad sprain...maybe even a break..." eh sighed"How to get her down..."He saw the branch bending and he stiffened"Shit...its going to break..."

The girl opened her eyes and looked up with a glazed look"Hu..."Jamie made no move. He waited for her to fall back into darkness, witch she did not before grinning like an idiot"She's nuts..."He had to think fast when he heard the fist crack. He had no choice. He reached down and grabbed her injured leg. She let out a cry of pain witch made him wince"Hold still girl.."The dog barked loudly as he held her in place, not sure if he should pull. He looked at the trail, he saw the doctor and the mayor running up. He looked below to see Kurt, Blue, and Joe. They where yelling something up at him"What? Speak up damn it"Joe pulled on his blue bandana in frustration and turned to his brother kurt. The same brown hair, maybe a shade lighter than kurts came out form under bandana and he was conversing quickly with his brother kurt. Kurt pulled out some rope "They are going to climb up hu?" he felt the ground shift below him. He grunted"Get back!!"

Kurt pushed Joe down and ran out of the way blue had already moved back. Jamie pulled the girl up and she cried out as the ground gave way below him he wrapped his arms around her small body"Hang on!!"He said as they fell. He skid along the rock side until he felt a huge jolt. Eh was hanging by his poncho witch was caught. It was choking him but he held it"Hurry...up..."He gasped as kurt swung the rope"Hang on!!" he threw the rope up and began climbing up"Jamie hang on..sheeya your turning blue man"He Siad and rapped the rope around him and the girl, eh untangled the poncho and Jamie took a long deep breath and began climbing down with rose"Your nothing but trouble girl..."

Joe came running up and Jamie couldn't help but notice his shirt reminded him of a candy cane"Is she ok? Are you ok? What happened"Jamie ignored him and looked up at the doctor. He stood over the cliff with a worried look. Behind him the mayor looked relived. They started down and Jamie watched the white dot and red one as they rounded the corner"Humph...take her"He said holding her out to Kurt. She opened her eyes to look at Jamie and smiled"thank you" he stiffened again"urk..."he turned"Get off my property.." kurt smirked and carried the girl off"Lets go guys..."The doctor came running up his black eyes locked onto her leg"Bring her into my office"

Jamie watched as the black haired man turned to him"you are a brave boy Jamie..."

He turned away'' shut up with that boy stuff Alex...And get to work on that leg...she can't feed her chickens like that"

Alex nodded pulling on his white coat as he turned"this way" they followed the doctor leaving Jamie to clean up the rocks"dumb woman"

Rose opened her eyes and sat up"Uh...What"Her small voice rang out in the darkness around her. The last thing she remembered was seeing a rather annoyed Jamie.

Her vision began to clear and she looked up into the grinning face of the doctor. She blushed "Do-doctor!" he smiled sitting on her bed side"Please call me Alex miss Rose. Can you sit up?"

Rose sat up fully and the doctor put a hand on her forehead. She gasped and he blinked"Im sorry is my hand cold miss rose?" she nodded her face red"You must have a fever.." she nodded"Yes that must be it" she looked up at him. Boy was he handsome. She turned to see Kurt, Joe and Blue walking in. The doctor stood"Ah...Miss rose is feeling better now..came to visit?"

Joe came running up"Im glad your ok miss! You gave us all a worry the town is buzzing!"He grinned. She smiled weakly"I soppose clumbsy girls like me have no buisness in the farming world" Joe sighed"You have been doing grate so far don't give up" Kurt grinned"we can help you out until your leg gets better" She looked up"Really? thats...real sweet of you.."She smiled and the four men around her nodded"yeah its the least we can do..you brought some excitemnet to this town"

Jamie watched from the window. he sighed when she grinned and blsuhed making the four guys laugh"Evreything was fine...but then she came" he said as he walked away. He didn't see her watching him walk away. she let out a sad sigh and turned back to the others.

Gohst: i really wanted to marry jamie..too bad im glad i found out by surfing the net that in the game if you do it ends. thats true right? becuse now he hates me for jumping in kurts arms instead. anyway i thought id make a fic abough the little drama that apperd on the game i played, course my person never got chased of a cliff...would have rocked though read and review havest fans!!


	2. Too much work

Gohst: I was so worried no one would see my fic! Im glad I had as much as I did review it makes me feel loved Jamie fans unite lol here is chapter two.

Chapter 2: too much work.

Jamie sat back in his chair staring into his fireplace. His dog lay at his feet and slept soundly. It was a peaceful scene. But Jamie could get no peace, the events of the day had him worked up. He sighed thinking of the idiot girl laying in the hospital at this very moment. Would her leg heal? How will she work on her ranch? Why did he care?

He growled and stood up his dog jumped."Easy boy..im just going out"he Siad grabbing his hat and pulling on his boots. He moved out of his warm house into the night. He huffed and started for the beach.

He wasn't sure how he ended up at her house. But her was there. He looked around. It would be morning soon, but her chickens and dog where hungry now. He let out a sigh and moved to it.

_Why am I abought to do this._

Kurt arrived early in the morning. He had explained to woody what had happened to Rose and woody agreed to let him come before work. Although Kurt was confused when all the weeds where picked, her dog and chickens fed and wood chopped for the barn she was planning to buy"That's a lot of work for a ghost"He smirked.

He turned around and saw his so called ghost. Jamie was asleep against the chicken coop, hat lowered over his eyes and arms crossed over his chest. Kurt smirked and walked over"Hey there! Yo! You alive ghost?"

Jamie lifted his hat with his thumb"Well if it isn't that jerk of a carpenter"

Kurt sat next to him"Your being awful nice to Rose"

Jamie glared at him"You seem to be addressing her rather familiarly Kurt"

Kurt smiled"What can I say she's a cute girl and she is real nice...I like her a lot...You should try talking to her for a while"

Jamie stood up"There is too much work to be done for chit chat like that. If you have so much free time maybe your not as hard working as you claim"

Kurt stood up"Look here. Your way to confusing for my taste. So im leaving. Insulting me won't change anything. See you around"

Jamie watched him leave"Nosey nobody" he turned to walk home"Jerk...Hu?" he stopped half way to his home to see Rose limping down the opposite way. She spotted him and smiled waving at him.

"Damn.."He turned the other way.

Rose watched him and looked down"He must really hate me..."she sighed. Alex came up behind her "Him? Don't worry hes always like that. Lets get you home miss rose"

Jamie watched the doctor take her home. He also watched blue follow. He made a face"Where dose he think hes going"he muttered following.

Blue smiled shyly down at Rose rubbing the back of his head. She lay in bed with the doctor examining her leg one last time"I was wondering...well...Maybe you could use some help making dinner"

The doctor coughed to hide a laugh. Blue gave him a glared and blushed. Rose smiled"That's really nice of you blue. I would love some help"

Jamie busted into the room"Don't bother! Ill fix her damn dinner" Blue jumped and looked over at

Jamie"what..."

Jamie glared pushing past blue"Ill take care of her tell her leg gets better. Its my fault it got so bad anyway" Blue made face"but.."Jamie glared"Its fine"

Kurt came walking in"Don't you have too much work for this Jamie? Let us take care of her"

Jamie glared at Kurt"Stay out of this" Kurt stared at him and then patted Blues shoulder"Let him have his way. It must be a pride thing for him" Blue looked down "yeah ok"he put his hands in his pockets"We will take care of the ranch for you"

Rose looked confused"..thank you all"

Kurt, Blue, Alex and Jamie turned to look at her. She blushed under their gaze"Im...sorry did I say something funny?"

Kurt smiled"No not at all...We will come check on you in the morning"

Kurt, Blue and Alex left leaving Jamie and Rose alone. Rose sat up"Um...Mister Jamie"

he stiffened" just calm me Jamie...what would you like to eat woman"

She frowned"um..my names Rose.."

Jamie nodded"I know"

She smiled"I Thought you forgot"

He turned away"What do you want"

She turned to get up"Don't bother. I can cook on my own"before she could protest he went to her fridge.

She felt real uncomfortable. Here was this man that wouldn't look her in the eye, cooking her dinner after saving her life.

Jamie made quick work of the vegetables she had and soon a wonderful smell hit her"Stew"She smiled at him as he cut the potatoes up. He blushed"I live by myself...so...I can cook real well. Better than anyone here I bet. "

Rose smiled"The way it smells I wouldn't be surprised"Jamie looked over at her in surprise"that's right "He Siad turning"Im the best"He made her a bowl"Eat"

Rose smiled at the food and tasted a spoon full. She smiled "Oh wow! This is the best stew ever"Jamie huffed sitting down"Well of course! I made it"

Rose smiled and ate quickly. Jamie watched and then turned away"Feh...You eat like your starving"

She looked up"Thank you Jamie"He blushed "Humph"

He stood"Well you have been fed. Go to bed, ill leave it in the fridge for you to heat up"

Rose watched him turn to leave"Wait!"

Jamie stopped"What"

"Why are you being so nice to me all the sudden Jamie?"

Jamie flinched"Er...Im not. Don't take this personally. Its my fault you got hurt as bad as you did. Im just paying my dues ok?"

Rose looked down"I see."She got up and went to her bed.

Jamie left and sighed outside the door.

"Real smooth"

Jamie turned to see someone he hated more than Kurt sitting across from him against a tree.

Dan stood up his blue eyes gleaming"Hah! Your so predicable "The tan skinned slacker came walking over and put an unwanted arm around Jamie.

Jamie smirked"Well if it isn't the butt pirate! What are you doing here" Dan glared at him and backed up pulling on the red bandana across his head the brown haired boy did seemed dressed that way. He wore a white shirt and over that a red vest. He had a red sash over his brown breeches and black shoes.

Dan sighed"You have no luck with women "

Jamie turned"You heard me. Its not like that. I have too much work to be dealing with girls."

Dan smiled"Yes but take my word for it James"

"Don't call me that"

"Ok James. That girl there? She's a nice catch. Hard working and a real softy."

Jamie glared at the man but he kept talking.

"I bet a guy would be set for life if they married her-"

Jamie grabbed him by the shirt"Stay away from Rose"he threw him down and started walking away"I've got to much work to do to be having to keep an eye on you"

Dan watched him leave"heheheh I really made him mad that time"

Meanwhile at the fountain of the goddess the spites looked worried"Jamie is so stubborn"

The red one looked up at the stone goddess" We have to get them to work together...Jamie needs a little push in the right direction before its too late"

The yellow one blinked"What? You want to play match maker? You sure that is ok?"

The red one nodded"Trust me guys. This will work. There is a lot of work to be done follow me!"

The red one ran off and the yellow chased him. The blue one sighed"Too much work"

**Gohst: here is chappy two! Sorry its so short ill try to make three longer.**

**Dose anyone know the names of the sprites? I can't remember. I don't want to call the red yellow and blue the whole fic XD**


	3. damn it all!

Gohst: im back! With chappy number 3! I recently got the series one of the old star blazers show...For such an old show its pretty good and since school has started ill be a bit busy. Ill try to update regularly.

I don't own harvest moon.

Jamie huffed sitting back against the fence of his home. He was lost in thought abought the night before when he had cooked for Rose. He turned away when his cheeks turned red as if to turn from the memory.

"What is wrong Jamie?"

Jamie looked down at the small yellow sprite looking up at him"What do you won't shrimp?"

Little Carlos(the yellow one is Carlos right?)Smiled"I came to tell you something...now what did billy say? Oh! He said that Jamie needs to go to the beach and fast! Something is wrong there"

Jamie turned away"not my problem" he huffed.

Carlos smiled"Ok then. We will ask Rose-chan yes?"

Jamie scooped up the little sprite before he could scream and stuffed him under his hat"Damn pest"

Billy pulled on Rose's finger"Please Rose-chan! Please get up! Im sorry its my fault!"He felt some one snatch him up"What have you done pest?" the red sprite sniffed"I-I...I asked her to help us catch some fish...But she slipped on the rock and can't pull herself from the water"

Jamie looked over the side of the rock. Rose looked back up"Um...Hello Jamie"

He let out a long sigh"Your leg is still hurt what made you think you could fish?"

She clung to the rock for dear life"But..they are so cute...I could not say no to them!"

Jamies eye twitched"You idiot"he grabbed her arm and pulled her up but slipped on the rocks slimly surface. He landed on his back with Rose landing on top on him. Jamie tried to cath his breath and winced at the pain"Eh.."He looked up and blushed"Uh!"

Roses hair had come down and framed her heart shaped face. Her cheeks where red from the effort of clinging to the rock and the awkward position she found herself in.

_She's...so damn cute..._

Jamie shot up"Uh! Can't you get up on your own? Geez" she moved back"Im so sorry to cause so much trouble..please forgive me..I don't want you to hate me Jamie"

Jamie glared at her"I don't hate you! Stupid woman! "

she looked up and grinned"Then we can be friends?"

Jamie looked at the three sprites who where watching near by. He turned his back to her and took a deep breath.

"I-"

'Yoooo!' Dan came running up and smiled"What are you two doing out here ne? My Rose? What happened to you?"He bent down and put a hand under her chin to lift her head. Jamie glared at him and started walking off.

Rose looked up'Jamie!"

Jamie turned to her"You and I can never be friends!"He said harshly before running off.

Rose looked confused then looked down"He must think im an idiot..."

Dan put an arm around her"Don't worry your not stupid. Jamie isn't worth the breath" She looked up at Dan"Um..who are you?"

Dan sighed"Ouch..."He got up"the names Dan...I will be seeing you around"

He walked off and left Rose sitting on the beach. The three sprites sighed"No luck here...what do we do now?"

Billy smiled"The games not over yet. "

Kurt came walking over"You ok?"

Rose looked up and started to cry. Billy made a face"Oh no...If we don't fix things Kurt might end up with Rose!"

Kurt picked up Rose 'Ok you...lets get you to bed..."He walked back to her house and put Rose to bed" he shut the door with a sigh and blinked."What the.."

Three sprites ran past him all giving him a bad look. He rubbed his eyes"Its...kinda early for me to be going crazy" eh mutter and walked off sighing

Jamie walked over to his house and leaned his head on the door"why..why did I say that" he punched the door with a growl. He moved inside and sat on his bed"...Damn it all..."

Rose sighed as she fed her chickens"What did I do wrong"She sighed as she walked to her new barn. She smiled as she looked at the small calf"Hey there hatsaharu!" the cow greeted her happily and she fed it fodder. She smiled and turned 'Jamie!"

Jamie stood at the door of her barn glaring at her"look...I-

She looked away"Jamie im really sorry if I offended you!"Jamie huffed"Don't interrupt me! "He walked over and held out a small gem"Im sorry! Take the damned thing and we can be friends ok?"

Rose looked up"really?"

Jamie blushed"Just take it"he shoved it in his hands and ran out. Rose tilted her head then smiled warmly"Heheh hes not so bad after all"

Billy smirked"I told you if we left that at his door he would give it to her"He high fived the blue sprite as they ran up the trail. Jamie watched them run off from the safety of his home"Damn it all to hell!!!"

Gohst: Sorry the chappy is short..please review!


	4. thank you

Gohst: Im back and thank you all fro the reviews..I think im getting the hang of this I hope to become better at it fast so I don't become a pain with but a good plot XD im sure that made no sense im just so glad you all liked it so much.

Chapter 4 : Thank you

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon

Rose smiled over her oven"Its almost done now."She said as she turned to her puppy who barked happily and rolled over. Rose bent down and rubbed his tummy"Silly puppy"

It was thanks giving and rose was making a lot of cake for her new found friends. She smiled as she pulled it from the oven and laid it on the small table to dry. She had on a small pink apron with a red heart on it.

"You look cute in that"

Rose jumped and fiddled with the wooden spoon she had used to spread the icing.

"Dan?!"

Dan stood in her door way and walked over holding out a piece of cake to her and striking a dramatic pose.

"For you Rose. Im thankful to have met you"

Rose looked down and smiled warmly"Thank you Dan" she handed him some of hers"There you go"

Dan smiled"Your cake smells wonderful"

Rose nodded and picked up the rest"I better get to work. Thank you Dan happy thanks giving"

Dan followed her out and watched her walk down the road. He smiled and looked at the cake. He walked past a bird and fed it to him"Eat up feathers"

He walked off leaving the poor bird rather thankful. The spites all frowned exchanging looks to each other"that boy will be a problem yes?"  
"Don't worry. Like always I have a plan"

"Not again bob..."

Jamie lifted his head from the cake he had made. His dog looked at him confused so he turned away blushing"Its not what you think!"

The dog yawned and looked away. It was obvious his master was slowly losing his sanity.

Jamie walked out giving mans best friend a look."who's side are you on!!"

The dog sighed and turned his back to him and yawned. 'My master is having a conversation with me knowing full well its one sided. What a fool'

Jamie left. He must really be going insane.

He spotted rose right away. She leaned over the fence at blues ranch with a cake extended in her hand. Blue took it with a grin and gave her his own. His face turned slightly pink and she teased him for it. This agitated him slightly. Kurt came walking over and exchanged cakes with her as well. He wrapped an arm around her and the three of them conversed.  
He was abought to approach when he saw Alex moving up with his cake. After the exchanged he had seen enough flirting for one day. He turned and walked away.

Rose watched Jamie walk away. She frowned"Excuse me everyone"  
Rose knew where to find him. He stood on the beach his back to her. It was sunset and the sun was nothing more than a light on the horizon. She moved to stand next to him"...Jamie I-"

Jamie turned to her on his heal and held out the cake his face bright red and he looked mad. She took a step back as he took a deep breath and practically screamed.

"Its not that im thankful or anything!! Its just-..I want you to know what REAL cake taste like!!"

With that he shoved the cake into her hands and ran away leaving Rose startled and confused"..J-Jamie..."

Jamie hid in his house and sat against his door. His head in his knees and his eyes shut tight"Im such an idiot! She must think im insane! I am insane! What...what's wrong with me? Who dose she think she is? Making me act like such a damn idiot"

A soft knock came on the door and threw it he heard a soft worried voice"Jamie? Please open up..."  
Jamie looked up at the door nob and bit his lip.

"Fine."

When he opened the door he saw a small cake thrust towards him.

"Its because I am grateful and everything! I really want you to know...what a cake made by a good friend taste like!"

Jamie made a face"Are you making fun of me?"

She shook her head"No...just trying to be cute honest."  
He smirked and held his door open looking around him to make sure no one was watching"...Come in"

She looked surprised but walked in. He shut the door behind her and made some tea. She smiled as she set two cups on the table and set her cake on the table. She set hers on the other side. The two looked at each other before lifting their forks.

"To friendship?"Asked Rose lifting her fork above the table.

"Yes" said Jamie rather shyly and tapped his fork to hers.

Rose took a bite of the cake and let out a gasp"Jamie! This is wonderful"

He smirked"Duh. I made it"

He took a bite of hers and blushed a bit.

"Do you like it"

He smiled"Yes..its good thank you"

He although took a large swing of his tea. She giggled"It was my fist time...sorry"

Jamie smirked and leaned back "It was good really"

Rose blushed "Thank you"

Jamie gulped.  
Damn. She is so cute...damn her.

She smiled"Happy thanks giving"

Jamie looked up'Yes...Thank you"

Gohst: I hope this is ok for now. Please tell me what you think I wanted this to be more cute than anything. isn't jamie wonderful?

-- Big thanks to

Amme Moto for going over my chappy and fixing it up thank her too you guys!


	5. dans master plan

Here is the next chapter hope its longer than before.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jamie or his ranch, or the harvest moon game

Chapter five: Dans' master plan

Dan leaned against a tree watching Rose from afar. She was working real hard to water her crops due to lame tools

Kurt moved down the road headed to the beach and he heard the girl grunting. Curious kurt turned to see rose struggling with her tools. He smirked and walked up behind her watching her a bit before he spoke.

"Hey You know you could use a better watering can"

She dropped her can with a cry and put a hand on her heart turning around."Kurt!! You scared the hell out of me!"she giggled.

Kurt held out a better watering can"ill give this to you as a gift. "

She gasped"Oh Kurt I couldn't ..."

He put it at her feet"You need it more than me..I have no use for it" he turned to walk away.

She smiled "Thank you..."

Kurt blushed grinning "Heh...yeah well your welcome"

Dan huffed and pulled out a small piece of paper with Jamies' name on it. Then he added Kurts' name to the list.

"Heh...Just you wait...Ill have it made in the shade with rose as my bride"

Bob frowned from his spying spot in a tree near roses house and rubbed his chin"This guy is for serious.." he turned to the other two "Lets make sure he never gets Rose to like him!"

Jamie laid against his barn watching his gray horse graze mindlessly. He looked up at the sun"Humph...Nice day" he muttered to his dog who lay beside him.

"Jamie! Down here"waved bob. Running up to his feet trough the tall grass with a huge grin.

"Sick him..."sighed Jamie and soon the poor sprite was being chased by the obedient dog.

"Jamie stop! Im trying to warn you abought dan and his master plan!"

Jamie looked up and picked up the sprite on the way by "What was that abought that butt pirate?"

Bob looked up"Hes planning on making you and kurt look bad so he will have a better chance with Rose-chan!"

Jamie stood up"...That sneaky little bastard!"

He started off towards kurts place.

"So Dan is being stupid again" Muttered kurt over the sound of his working buzz saw. Jamie nodded"What do you say we do something abought it?"

"Like what?"

"Turn his own plan against him"

"Sounds like a plan"

"yeah he is a pain anyway...So we should-"

Blue ran in"Rose is in trouble again! She got a new horse and got a damn stud!!" they all cursed and ran out. (Q/A: a stud is a male horse who is wild because he has yet to be castrated and is hard to handle)

Rose was holding on for dear life as the horse ran off with her"Please stop! Bad boy! Some one help me!"

Jamie sighed rubbing his head" damn it Rose! Don't you know better than this?"He grabbed a rope and threw it at Kurt"Keep it in this area..."he demanded and ran off to his own barn and moved next to his prize winning mare.

Jamie jumped onto his horse and rubbed its neck" lest get going girl we have a idiot to save"He took off.

Kurt and blue used to rope to scare and trap the horse in an inclosed area. They sighed as it ran abought tossing its head"Now what?" asked blue to kurt" how do we get her down without getting kicked"

Jamie came running up on his horse and rode up next to Rose's stud"Rose!"

She looked up and suddenly she was being lifted from her horse"Kyaaa!?"

She was laid across Jamies' lap and he was riding away from the enraged horse who was now being rope by kurt and Blue. Jamie dismounted placing her gently on the ground" You ok Rose?"

Rose looked up blushing "Im ok..." Dan came walking over"Hm...seems I missed my chance" he sighed leaning on the tree near by. Kurt noticed him and frowned nodding to blue. Blue finished tying the horse to a tree and walked over to Jamie.

"Look" Jamie looked up and saw Dan walking away"...did he...couldn't be" He looked at Rose"Who gave you the horse rose?"

She looked up" Dan did...he said it was a gift ..that the horse would bring me luck...guess im unlucky" Jamie stood and caused rose to back away, for his look was anything but friendly.

Pure rage had filled him and his eyes where glazed over with a blank chilly look. He ran after dan with grate speed. Kurt blinked"Oh god...Hes gonna kill him!" kurt ran after him"Jamie!!"

Blue looked scared"R-rose stay here ok?" he followed.

Rose watched the three men run away. She was shaking."He was..scary..."she stood up and followed slowly. Then it hit her." Jamies gonna hurt Dan!!!"

Rose ran after them fear filling her and fueling her. If Jamie hurt dan, Jamie could go to jail! Her face turned pale as she heard cries of pain and came across a horrid scene.

"Jamie no!"

Jamie stood over Dan with a look of pure rage. Dan held his bleeding nose and looked up wide eyed and confused"W-what was that for?"Spat dan standing up holding a hand over his nose.

Jamie grabbed him by his shirt" where you trying to kill her you moron! No one...and I mean no one will put he in danger like that again...ill make sure you don't make this mistake again"

he pulled back his fist and dan held up his hands in defense"Wait! Jamie!"

Rose grabbed jamies fist and put it to her forehead"wait Jamie! Dan would never put me in danger! He might not have known!"

Jamie made a face and dropped dan sitting on him and crossing his arms" humph...start explaining."

Dan looked away "I-I thought if I gave her a nice gift like a horse...shed like me more...but..I had no money so I bought a real cheap one"

Blue smirked"The owner must have had to be dyeing to get rid of the stud if he sold it on dans budget"

Jamie tilted his head" so then...your intentions where not out of malice but idiocy? Sounds like you..."He got up and stomped on Dans gut and walked away.

Rose bent over dan"Ill go get Alex Dan-San"

Blue grinned " heh ill go with you"he Siad and he and rose walked off.

Kurt turned to dan"...You just added fuel to the fire Danny-boy...Jamie is going to be all over her now..."

Dan sighed rubbing his head "...I really screwed up..."

Kurt punched him"Yep!"

Dan cried out"what was that for!"

Kurt grinned"For being retarded.."

Jamie stood next to Rose outside Alex's office. She grabbed his arm when he mearly nodded and walked away"Wait"

He turned and looked at her.

He wish he hadn't.

She looked up at him with large brown eyes, her lips down in a pout, and her small hands wrapped around his arm.

He blushed and looked down" what"

"Thank you for saving me"

It was so sudden he couldn't react or stop it.

She brushed her lips against his cheek and ran off waving behind her.

Jamie watched he walk away putting her hand on his cheek and blushed. He smiled slightly and turned walking home.

Bob and his two obedient friends stood next to him"Looks like its going well"

Carlos sighed"We haven't done anything"

"Shut up"

Gohst: ohhh I left you with a cliffy? Fist time I've done that I think. Sorry I didn't update sooner..the library blocked fan fiction. Net from the library! Me and my friends are gonna have a hard time updating...For those of you who love dan im sorry I made him a villain..its just I needed one and dan is the more selfish one of the crew so I thought hed be as good as any. Can't wait tell next chappy? Then review!


	6. dangerous dreams

Sorry it took me so long to update..I had a writers block...so I had an idea out of no where one night after having a nightmare abought being a vampire hunter + I have odd dreams. Any way I hope you like this chappy!this is sopposed to be more funny than progressive so ...yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon!

Chapter name: Dangerous dream

Jamie touched his cheek lightly where Roses lips had pressed against him. He blushed and turned back to his dog who he was giving a bath. The dog looked at him like he was stupid.

"Don't look at me like that...I said stop! Ill get soap in your eyes!"

The dog huffed and looked away. It seemed to smirk before giving himself a good shake flinging suds at Jamie.

"MY EYE! DAMN YOU!"

Rose was washing her small dog. He was looking at her in confusion.

"Oh hush sweet heart...Im not sure what I did that for either"

She dried the dog off and let it go.

It ran round the room rubbing its head on the ground but she paid it no mind..

She sighed and smiled"You know...Jamie isn't as mean as he seems" the dog looked up and barked.

Rose laughed"Well I think so..Goodnight" she walked to her bed and laid down turning off her lamp as she did.

Rose got up and looked around her dark room"What was that noise that woke me?"

She asked nervously. She looked for her dog "Sweet?" she whispered stumbling out of bed. She heard a growl and stumbled towards it"Sweet?"

She let out a cry when an arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her up''help! Help!"

The lights flashed on to reveal Dan in dark wizard robes. They coverd his hands and feet and he fought with it to keep it from devoring him completly"mwhaha! Princes I finally caught you!"

"Hu? Princess?"

Rose looked down at herself. She wore a long pink gown and a small crown. She had small white gloves on and her dress was trimmed with lace."What? Okay I get it now...I shouldn't have had that cake before bed"

Dan gave her no time to think. He smirked and threw her over his shoulder"now..I ..the dark wizard Dan...will lock you in my tower, so that none can see you but me!"

Rose sighed"Oh dear...This won't end well"

Jamie opened his eyes and blinked sitting up. Pulling off his covers and groping around for his shirt.

He heard a scream and jumped . Forgetting his quest for a shirt Jamie grabbed his hat and ran out in his pants"Rose?"

Jamie had to do a double take.

The town had suddenly turned medieval And up on the mountain was a huge castle. Jamie turned around "I must be out of my mind"

"PUT-ME-DOWN!"

He knew that annoying voice anywhere. The only voice that could stop him in his tracks.

"Rose?".

He looked up to the castle to see Dan, dragging Rose into the gates. Jamie huffed"This dream...is pissing me off" he ran to the castle but hit some sort of invisible wall.

"What the hell?"

"You can't break through the wizards wall with your fists knight"

Jamie sighed"That voice..."He turned around to see blue standing over him in white wizard robes" You have to counter magic with magic brave knight"

"Stop calling me that"

"No"

"Any way the only way to get trough the shield is too look for the keys, then I can break it for you" Jamie grabbed him by his neck.

"Im in no mood to play around blue! Go get the damn keys now!"

Blue raised a brow"Hey its no my girl on the line"

"She is not my-"

"Kyaaa! Let me goo please?!"

Jamie turned to the castle then back to Blue"...who has the keys"

Blue grinned"better...The were wolf Kurt has two of them, and the Vampire Alex has the rest"

Jamie sighed"Mister woody and Dr. Dork got it"

He turned and stormed off.

"Damn dream, damn Dark wizard butt pirate ...Damn town...damned woman"

Jamie walked to the cave where kurt was lurking"Hey fur ball..give me the dumb keys"

Kurt looked up, brown dog ears sticking from his brown hair as gravity deifying it was. He had large fangs as he growled and dug his claws into the dirt"Go chew on a bone Knight!"

Jamie glare"Stop! Im not a damn knight!"He grabbed the were-wolf by the shirt and lifted him"Listen you harry fur ball bastard...give me those damn keys or ill shove em in your eye socket!

Kurt held out the keys blinking"I like your rage there knight...Ill give you the keys..besides I hate that gay wizard"

Jamie smirked and took the sliver keys that hung on a heart shaped key chain. He turned to leave but Kurt jumped in front of him.

"Let me come with you"

"No. Out of the way wolf boy"

"I want to help...I heard that the dark one took the princess-"

"Princess?"

"- to force her to become his bride so he can take the throne"

"Princess? Feh! What did I eat before I went to sleep. Fine. You can help. Just stay out of my way"

Kurt began to follow Jamie as they walked down the dirt road towards Alex's mansion. Jamie sighed at the fact that he had such a large house"Who needs that much space" Kurt lowered his head"The doctor is nice and helps those in need...but he still craves blood..Watch out"

Jamie made a face"Figures...I want to wake up already!" he slamed on the door. The door opened slowly and the blue haired girl poked her head out and in a small voice asked"Can I help you?" she wore her hair in pig tails and had glasses that hid her eyes from them. She wore a blue dress and held up a candle. By looking at the girls pale skin and nervous stance she barely leaves the mansion.

Jamie took note of this for no rational reason"I need to see Doctor Alex"

The girl nodded"Right this way Jamie, Kurt."

Jamie did not ask how she knew his name. After all it was just a dream, he followed the girl as she led he and kurt to a upstairs bed room where Alex lay in his bed, awake but thinking."Doctor?"

The doctor sat up and smiled kindly, but as he did his fangs showed from his lips"Yes? Guests? Ah"He hoped out of bed in nothing but a pair of pants and walked to his desk"I know why you came Jamie" when he turned he had two keys hanging from a key chain with a moon on it"To save the princess? Take them ...I never liked that brute, now that eh has kidnaped the dear heart I will gladly help you bring him down"

Jamie snatched the keys"yeah just give them to me. This dream gets more and more annoying" Jamie stormed out. The doctor grabbed his jacket and put it on following him"Ill come with you"Kurt followed"Heh! This will be good"

Rose sniffed and wiped her face with a gloved hand. Dan sat next to her on th other throne"Come now princess...It won't be that bad to be wed with me...Ill treat you well"He Siad and moved his hand over hers. She glanced up at dan and blushed when he flashed her a crooked smile. Dan was handsome, but couldn't he have just asked to date her?

She frowned at him"I want to wake up from this dream. Dan how could you be such a pig" Dan rubbed the back of his head.

"Stop that ...You'll see im a much better husband than-"

Jamie busted through the doors and stormed up his glare was heart stopping" Dan...This time I won't stop until you are no longer recognizable! And if you die in the process so be it!"

"Knight!"

"Stop calling me that! All of you!!"

Alex the vampire. Kurt the were-wolf and Blue the white wizard walked in"Knight! There is the princess!"

Jamie turned"Ill deal with you three when im done with him..."

"Jamie?"

Jamie looked up, that voice he could not ignore. He jumped back at her outfit"Uh! What are you wearing?"

Rose burst into tears"I don't know! But I can't wake up! What if im in a coma?"

Jamie sighed"Ill waked you up."He turned to dan "lets go you gay wizard!"

Dan got up"You cannot beat me, im all powerful! I have powers beyond your-" Jamie walked up and punched dan squar int the face, knocking him into the chair and knocking him out.

"You talk to much"

Everyone was silent. Jamie glared"What? Im tired of going by the rules of this dumb dream"Her turned to rose and picked her up slinging her over his shoulder"Im taking you home"

He walked past the stunned dream versions of his towns folk and began to walk to Roses house. Rose was silent for a while before she turned to him, or to the back of his head" Jamie-kun?" she said in a small voice.

Jamie stopped in his tracks, his face turned red"...What!?"He asked sharply putting rose down in front of her house.

She stood up and put her hands on either side of his face"Thank you"

She leaned in and pushed her lips onto jamies''. His hands went up a bit as if to push her away, but he hesitated then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, then rose pulled away her face bright red. She moved back"Im-im so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

Jamie was looking t her strangely. He narrowed his eyes_. ' damn her for being so cute"_ he backed away"Its ok...its just a dream right?"

Things began to fade around them. Rose blinked"Jamie?"

He waved and turned, then everything turned black.

Jamie opened his eyes to see the dark ceiling of his home. Slowly he sat up and rubbed his forehead"...I hope...I never dream like that again..."He sighed. But then he brushed against his lips an blushed"well...maybe not never"He muttered as if the thought he was having made him angry. Hos dog snorted.

_Master is losing it._

Rose woke up and looked around her room"...What a weird dream..."She got up and got dressed and began to work instantly. Through out the day she seemed distracted, her animals took notice of it.

They exchange looks and watched her closely. Their master must be sick.

Rose walked from the bar to blues, she was out of feed and needed more. At the same time Kurt was heading the same place from the other direction. Kurt was going there to chit chat with blue, and dan happened to be passing by. Alex was in the filed speaking to Bob.

The six of them stopped and stared at each other. Jamie stiffened upon seeing rose. Rose blushed when she saw Jamie, Dan took a step away when he saw Jamie and Kurt glared at the doctors odd smile. Blue looked at Jamie and the name knight repeated itself in his mind.

The awkward silence moved on, before Everyone turned and walked away in a fast awkward pace.

Arther looked on and sighed"I thought giving them all a dream together would make them closer...But it blew up in my face"

Carlos sighed"You should leave them alone"

Arther smiled fix it don't worry" The other two groaned"this will never end"

Gohst: don't hate me! I thought it would be so cute for them to have a awkward moment like that

Jamie is the best to write a fic abought! He gets annoyed so easy! I hope this chapter dose not bomb..sorry fro the super late update..Some one told me the red ones name was arther.

I had the idea for this after having the weirdest dream when I ate ice cream before going to bed...I do it alla the time now!

Btw: to my beta reader! sorry i couldn't send the chappy to you first..again...but i could't get a hold of you XD


	7. The storm

Gohst: thought id never update again hu? Had a huge writers block but here I go again with the next chapter..hope its better than the last one, also I lost touch with my beta reader. Give me a shout so we can work on this again

Chapter tilte: The storm

Jamie sat on the beach. He hadn't spoke with Rose or the others in a while. Mostly because the dream. He frowned at the fact that a dream so silly as that one could make looking someone in the eye so hard.

He touched his figures to his lips and glared down at his feet"...damn"

"Jamie?"

He glanced up and raised a brow"Rose?"

She walked over with a chicken in her arms"hey, I was just letting Mini and Shigure and Sweet play together"

Jamie looked at the small white puppy, her small brown dog, then up to the angry looking chicken.

He smiled"were did you get that new puppy" she put the chicken down"showed up a few weeks ago..shigure took a liking to her so we kept her"

Jamie glanced up at the sky. The wind was blowing hard, and it was cold against his face. He pulled his hat down with a frown at the dark clouds heading for them"Looks like a storm"

Rose looked up and blinked"wow..it looks bad...almost looks like a mad face..." Jamie stood up"I have to go put my cattle up..you should get ready"

Rose blinked"shouldn't we warn the others?"

Jamie was already half way up the beach" they can take care of themselfs"

Rose watched him walk away and glanced down"...maybe but.."

Jamie was safely inside when the storm struck. It was worse than he thought. The rain came down with sudden force and smashed onto the roof of his house so hard he jumped a little"whoa!"

The wind hit his house full force. He feared to open his door for it would rip off and fly away. He sat down and watched the trees bend to the grate power of the wind.

Rose had warned everyone, and was walking back from the bar as the locked up, when the sudden rain caught her off guard and she fell down looking up with wide eyes"a-already!?" she gasped as the cold rain slamed into her soft skin like needles.

When she tried to stand the wind blew her back. With a gasp she hit a tree hard. She held onto the tree for dear life as she looked up at the sky. The storm however was unforgiving. A branch cracked above her head. With wide eyes she saw it fall to her. She tired to move out of the way but it caught her arm.

She cried out in pain but the wind took away her words so no one could hear her scream. She looked around with wild eyes. She was going to die. Tears of pain and fear streamed her face.

"Please..someone help me!"

As if to spite her again her words were lost in a loud clash of thunder. She cried out in fear and huddled herself up"Please.."

Jamies eyes shot open. He sat up at the sound of the thunder"So much noise..I cant sleep"

The wind was so cold Jamie had to build a fire. He sat against the wall. He felt like something was wrong. Something was nagging him"...what...did I forget something?"

he shook his head and glanced down"no..everything is secure.."he scratched his head"then..what his bothering me.."

The wind howled outside his window. He dared to peek outside it. The storm was awful. He wondered if it would let up soon.

A chill ran up his spine. what was that under that tree. It was to far away to make out. He squinted and leaned closer to the rattling window.

Lightening flashed. Rose was curled up under the tree, her hair flying around her, her head was bleeding. She was trying to move a branch off her leg. He wondered if she had hit her head. That's when he herd the hail hit his house. He glared"dammit.."

Rose put a white gloved hand to her head where the first glaze of hail had hit her. When she pulled her hand away her glove was stained with blood. With a grunt she tried to move the branch. She cried out and finally gave in. She fainted.

Jamie opened the door to his house. As predicted his door flew off towards the mountain. He didn't care. He faught the wind as he tried to make it to the tree"ROSE!" the hail pounded him and so did the rain.

When he made it to her side. He was beat up and bleeding. He bent down and leaned over her to protect her from the elements. He glanced at the branch. He reached over and tried to pull it off. It was no use. He looked down at her tear stained face. The blood ran down the side of her head. He glared at the sky and he laid her head in his lap hanging over her to protect her" dammit Rose.."

Blue was the first one to find them. He ran to get Alex. He and Alex called Kurt and woody. Together they rolled the branch off of Roses foot. Jamie was barely awake. But no matter how hard they tried, he would not let go of Rose. Finally, when kurt patted him on the head and told him she was ok. Jamie smirked and passed out.

He woke up in a warm bed. Alex was standing over him. Alex was to busy writing to notice Jamie was awake. It wasn't until Jamie reached up and grabbed him that the doctor noticed"J-Jamie?"

He frowned"where is Rose?"

Alex smiled"she is fine...her leg was badly broken but and she hasn't woken up yet. But she will live."

Jamie sat up with a grunt. Alex tried to push him back down"stop, your hurt bad as well you shouldn't move"

Jamie pushed him out of the way and moved down the hall. He saw her laying there, her head wrapped up as well as a leg.

Her face, even in sleep was twisted in pain. She was surrounded by worried faces. Jamie smiled and slid down the wall"...good...damn her..she's too much trouble.."

Rose mumbled in her sleep"please...Jamie.."

Jamie glanced at her. He stood up and walked over pushing his way into the crowd. He sat on her bed and put a hand on her face"Rose...Its ok..."

Roses twisted expression faded into relief. She seemed to sleep peacefully with Jamie sitting next to her.

The sprites watched from a tree hovering over the building. The red sprite grinned" seems like we didn't have to do anything...fate already had plans for those two"

the blue sprite nodded"Of course we said so all along"

"No you did not!"

"Yes we did" they started fighting. The yellow sprite smiled"looks like things are going well"

Gohst: there you have it, after so long, an update! Read and review! Or ill get writers block again


	8. the blue feather

Gohst chan: that is right...this fic isn't dead yet folks. But we are nearing the end of it. Excited? This chappy will make up for my long absence. Hope you enjoy 3

Chapter eight: Blue feather.

It had been a month now after the storm. Jamie was walking down the street almost completely healed. He wondered how many times rose was gonna hurt her leg before she became a permeant cripple.

She had been released from the doctors and was back at her farm. Her leg was almost healed but she still had a limp. He was surprised by her speedy recovery...and how close they had become.

Jamie often came over to speak with rose now. To tell her what she is doing wrong and give her advice. His helpful hints have helped her farm improve. She now had a large house two stories high, golden eggs and milk and her crops were next to only Jamie.

Her was sort of proud. What he didn't like is despite how close he got to rose, Kurt seemed to be closer. He often found Kurt leaving her house sometimes after being in there for hours. Jamie frowned at this. He leaned on a tree outside her house. It wasn't just kurt, anyone who came around she was way to friendly too.

"Dumb girl...she is way to friendly"he complained to the tree he was under. It had been her friendly aattitude that had got her caught in the storm in the first place! Going around to warn everyone, how dumb could she be.

Jamie glared at her shadow through the window. He was mad at himself. Mad that he had gotten so close to her. Mad that he was so jealous. Mad that she was such a fool. And mad that her shadow was so alluring. He pushed away from the tree and walked off pulling his hat down over his icy blue eyes"damn.."

The red sprite smiled from above the tree"Jamie pride is in the way" he stated to his friends"I think he needs one last push don't you?" the yellow sprite nodded"sure but...how" the red sprite glared" easily! To the top of the mountain we go" the blue sprite watched his friends"wait for me" he jumped down to follow them.

Jamie leaned against the fence of his farm chewing on a piece of straw lazily. That's when he heard it. Screams...tiny screams. He lifted his head and blinked as three screaming sprites came falling from the cliff down to him. He ran forward and pulled off his hat holding it out catching all three in it"what are you three up to now"he demanded angrily into the hat.

The three sprites looked up at him"we went and got something special to give to Rose" said the red one hiding something behind his back.

Jamie reached down and snatched it. He dropped the hat in surprise. In his hand he held a soft silky blue feather. "...a...blue feather!!"he said glaring at them"why would you give her ..this!?"

The yellow one spoke up fearfully"so she can give it to her love!!"

Jamie clutched the feather in his fist and swiped the hat back from them. He put the hat on and walked away with the feather. There was no way he was going to let Rose get this. He wasn't sure why but the thought of her getting one scared him.

He went into the house and slamed his door dropping it on the table"...damn them"

he moved over to the chair and sat down staring at the smooth feather" who do they think they are? They think they can just do as they please? Give her this there is no telling who shed give it to...the dumb girl has no idea..."

The blue feather lay on the table, shimmering in the sunlight from the window, he felt like it was mocking him. He frowned at the dumb feather and snatched it up throwing it into his cabinet so it couldn't be seen"...dumb feather."

Rose looked up at the mountain "I...I have to climb all the way up there?" she asked the mayor turning. He nodded happily "yes for at the top lays the blue feather and your future! With that feather you can create new life"

rose nodded and frowned. She began to climbed up the mountain with determination.

Jamie went outside to watch his cattle graze. He sighed to himself. He couldn't get that girl or that feather from his mind. He tilted his hat over his head, what was wrong with him. That's when he saw the rocks come falling. He jumped back"I am so tired of living under this damned mountain!!!"

He looked up and his eyes grew wide. He rushed over his fence and ran to the mountain" what is she doing!?"

rose gasped out loud and looked up at the falling rocks. Letting go with her left hand she swung out of the way of them"rocks!!"she said looking up" oh grate.."

Rose suddenly felt something wrap around her waist and pull her away just as a rock almost smashed against her head. She looked up surprised to see Jamie.

"How did you get up here so fast Jamie?"

"Because im better than you duh. What do you think your doing? This is dangerous"

she looked down blushing"the mayor said...if I climbed to the top id get a blue feather..."

He frowned" what...what would you want with that?!"

She looked up" Jamie look out!!" he frowned at the rocks coming at him"shit!!" he let go and fell a little ways before catching the side of the mountain again and hanging onto it. He grunted lifting her up next to him" just hang onto me and don't look down" he said climbing down. She frowned

"But Jamie what abought the blue feather? We have to go to the top to get it!"

"You don't need it"

"But Jamie!!"

He glared turning to stare at her" stop it you stupid girl!! You don't need that damned feather!!!"

he jumped down and placed her on the ground. She looked scared up at him "Jamie..."

He gripped her shoulders "you are the most frustrating...dumb..." he shook her a little bit "I mean why would you want that dumb feather?! Who do you have to give it to anyway?!"

She frowned and pushed him" your so dumb Jamie!! I wanted to give it to you!!" with that she turned and ran past the mayor who called after her but she didn't stop.

The mayor sighed and turned to Jamie" My dear friend..you and your temper have hurt that girls feelings...she really cares for you, you know?" he tipped his hat before walking away leaving a confused Jamie standing under the mountain.

"...she..wanted to give it to me?" he said walking down the hill towards his house"...she wanted...to give the feather to me? She wanted me?"

he opened the door to his house and stood in the lonely place. He looked around at it before sitting down against the door.

"...im a fool...a fool of a fool" he blushed taking off his hat"...she loves me."


End file.
